heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh (simply known as Pooh Bear or just Pooh) is the titular main protagonist of the franchise with the same name. He is a fictional teddy bear created by A. A. Milne who appeared in books, Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) and The House at Pooh Corner (1928). He serves as the titular main protagonist of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Winnie the Pooh ''(2011), the tritagonist of ''The Tigger Movie, the deuteragonist of Piglet's Big Movie, the former titular secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of Pooh's Heffalump Movie, the titular major character in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie and a titular character and one of the three main protagonists of My Friends Tigger and Pooh. He was originally voiced by the late Sterling Holloway (who also voiced Kaa) in three featurettes that were later used as segments in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977). Hal Smith (who already voiced Owl) took over for the 1981 short Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons, and would maintain the role until Jim Cummings (who took over from voicing Kaa after Holloway's death) began voicing Pooh in The New Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh (1988–91). Cummings continues to voice Pooh (as well as Tigger) to this day. Adaptation and development by Disney In 1961, Walt Disney Productions licensed certain film and other rights to the characters, stories, and trademarks from Stephen Slesinger, Inc. and the estate of A. A. Milne. and made a series of cartoon films about him. The early cartoons were based on several of the original stories and the distinctive images made popular by Stephen Slesinger, Inc. during the 1930s through 1960s. Alongside the cartoon versions, which Disney adapted from Slesinger, Slesinger's simplified lines and pastel color adaptations of Shepard's classical drawings are now marketed under the description "Classic Pooh". In 1977, Disney released the animated feature The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, introducing a new character named Gopher (which Gopher acknowledges by proclaiming, "I'm not in the book, you know"). The film comprises three segments originally released as separate featurettes: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966), Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968), and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974). The 1977 release featured new bridging material and a new ending, as it had been Walt Disney's original intention to make a feature.needed A fourth featurette, Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, was released in 1983. The live-action series Welcome to Pooh Corner ran on the Disney Channel from 1983 to 1986. In 1988, Disney launched the animated series The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, which aired from 1988 to 1991 with a total of 83 episodes. Pooh made an appearance with Tigger in the anti-drug TV special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. In 2000, Disney released the feature film The Tigger Movie in which the character of Tigger played the leading role. Due to its success, two more feature-length Pooh movies based on other characters were released to theaters: Piglet's Big Movie in 2003 and Pooh's Heffalump Movie in 2005. Pooh also made appearances in episodes of House of Mouse. Playhouse Disney, along with Shadow Projects, produced a puppet TV series for preschoolers, called The Book of Pooh, which aired from 2001 to 2003. Playhouse Disney produced another series for preschoolers, called My Friends Tigger and Pooh, which aired from 2007 to 2010. The feature film Winnie the Pooh was released in 2011. Pooh appears in the 2018 live action film Christopher Robin where he reunites with a now adult Christopher Robin in post World War II London. He is voiced by his long-time voice actor, Jim Cummings. Ownership controversy and drastic changes During his lifetime, Milne was liberal with his grant of rights. At times he licensed the same exclusive rights to more than one entity. In the United States, Dutton publishers acquired exclusive volume publication rights and Stephen Slesinger, Inc., acquired sole and exclusive rights to virtually all uses outside of the Dutton books as well as rights to any sorts of future uses. Beginning in 1930 Stephen Slesinger created all of the distinctive and colorful images of Pooh outside of the books. Under license from Slesinger, Pooh made his debuts in radio, film, animation, children's theatre, advertising and a host of consumer products and services protected by trademark. Outside of the U.S. and Canada, Milne retained most of his literary copyright rights which he left to four beneficiaries of his trust: The Garrick Club, Westminster School, The Royal Literary Fund and the A. A. Milne Family. By direction of Milne's will, the Pooh Properties Trust was formed. Mrs. Milne, trustee of the Milne Estate and Spencer Curtis Brown, Trustee, licensed certain exclusive film rights to Disney in 1961. Christopher Robin Milne sold his rights to the other copyright holders, in order to raise money to support his daughter, before his death in 1996. The non-American publishing rights are currently owned by the Egmont Group, which purchased Methuen (the original British publisher) in 1998. Sometime around 2000, the Pooh Properties Trust licensed additional rights to Disney and accepted a buyout of their claims to royalties as defined in a 1991 lawsuit brought by Stephen Slesinger, Inc. Although Slesinger's rights are arguably more valuable, the combined value paid by Disney to The Pooh Properties Trust is said to be approximately $300 million for Milne's portion of those rights. To further minimize Disney's legal exposure to Slesinger, Disney paid money to the Pooh Properties attorneys and trusts to use the name of Clare Milne, daughter of Christopher Robin, in an attempt to terminate certain of the copyright rights of Stephen Slesinger Inc, in the wake of the Sonny Bono Copyright Term Extension Act of 1998. The district court found in favor of Stephen Slesinger, Inc., and as did the U.S. Court of Appeals for the Ninth Circuit. On Monday, June 26, 2006, the U.S. Supreme Court refused to hear the case, thus sustaining the Appeals Court ruling. In December 2005, Disney announced that Pooh's friend and owner Christopher Robin would transform into a six-year-old "tomboyish" red-haired girl Darby for the Disney Channel animated television series, My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Christopher Robin appeared intermittently in the series. Film appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh features prominently in the first two segments, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and plays a supporting role in Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! The first segment showcases Pooh's attempts to gather honey after he runs out. He first attempts to get some from a bee tree, going so far as to disguise himself as a rain cloud, using mud. Even with Christopher Robin's assistance, however, all of Pooh's attempts fail. Afterward, Pooh decides to go over to Rabbit's house, as Rabbit always invites him to lunch. In reality, Rabbit fears these visits but reluctantly gives in. Unfortunately, Pooh eats too much honey, that he becomes stuck in Rabbit's front door. As the only remedy is to wait until Pooh grows thinner, Pooh must wait to be pulled from the door. At one point, Pooh meets Gopher (not in the book), who offers to dig him out, but is chased off when Gopher offers to give Pooh more honey. Finally, Pooh grows thin enough that he can be removed, but Christopher Robin and friends pull him so hard that Pooh nearly flies out of the book before landing in a honey tree, where he happily eats. In the next segment, Pooh learns from Gopher that it is "Winds-Day", so Pooh travels to wish his friends a Happy "Winds-Day". Pooh is forced to rescue Piglet via Piglet's unraveled scarf when the strong winds blow Piglet away. During the adventure, Pooh inadvertently harvests Rabbit's carrots while plowing through Rabbit's garden. Later on in the day, Pooh pays a visit to Owl. During the visit, Owl's tree home blows over and is deemed unrepairable. That night, as Pooh is at home, he is unexpectedly visited by Tigger. Tigger introduces himself and leaves as quickly as he came. However, Pooh is terrified by the stories of the honey-stealing Heffalumps and Woozles Tigger spoke of and takes measures to protect the honey. That night, Pooh dreams of the honey thieves and awakens to a flood. Pooh manages to get to a tree limb with some honeypots but falls into the river while eating. Pooh eventually floats into Piglet, inadvertently rescuing his friend from the flood. Both arrive at Christopher Robin's home, and Pooh is given a party in honor of his actions after the flood ends. When Piglet chooses to let the homeless Owl have his home, Pooh offers to let Piglet live with him. In the third segment, Pooh is roped into Rabbit's plan to lose Tigger in the mist as a punishment for his excessive bouncing. However, Pooh, Rabbit, and Piglet become lost themselves. Rabbit walks off on his own, and Pooh is able to get himself and Piglet home, claiming that his honeypots were calling to his stomach. In the winter, Pooh and Piglet are walking through the woods, when they notice that Tigger and Roo are stuck in a tree. After getting Christopher Robin, Roo is saved by jumping down onto Christopher Robin's coat. Tigger is eventually brought down by the Narrator. In the end, Pooh is taught to bounce by Tigger. The closing scene of the film shows Pooh and friends dealing with the fact that Christopher Robin must go away to school. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore In 1983 short, Pooh is the first to learn of Eeyore's birthday and decides to commemorate the day by gifting the donkey with a pot of honey. While walking to Eeyore's house, Pooh becomes distracted by his rumbling tummy, prompting him to eat the honey at hand. It isn't until after the pot is empty that he realized he ate Eeyore's gift. Fortunately, the empty pot is still put to good use as a place to store Piglet's popped balloon. Pooh's Grand Adventure Once upon the last day of a golden summer, Christopher Robin does not have the heart to tell Pooh Bear of his departure to school the next day. Although the two have fun playing the whole day, Christopher Robin is unable to tell Pooh where he's going, and leaves him with the advice, "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." The next morning, Pooh discovers a honeypot with an attached note - however, he doesn't know how to read. As he goes around to see Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore, it's clear that the group needs Christopher Robin's help and advice with their own obstacles and none of them are able to read either. From reading the note, Owl reports that Christopher Robin has been taken to a distant, mysterious and dangerous land called Skull against his will. Owl equips the group with a map and sends them into the "Great Unknown" of the Hundred Acre Wood, warning them of the ferocious beast that lords over Skull, the "Skullasaurus". Soon after their departure, growls are heard off in the distance, and the group assumes that they are being pursued by the Skullasaurus. This causes all-out panic and, being a "bear of very little brain", Pooh quickly proves unfit for leading his friends on this mission, leading Rabbit to assume command of the five. During their travels the group slowly realizes just how helpless they are without Christopher Robin in the outside world: In a tranquil valley outside of a forest of thorns, Piglet is abducted by a swarm of butterflies, making him believe he is too afraid to do anything; at a ravine, Tigger doesn't have the strength to bounce out to safety, causing all his friends to plummet with him in their attempt to retrieve him; and finally, Rabbit realizes he is helpless with the map ripped in two, leaving the group lost in the mist. The group comes to terms with the fact that they are lost and helpless without Christopher Robin, but take shelter in a nearby cave. While everyone is asleep, Pooh, heartbroken, laments getting no closer to finding his dear friend Christopher Robin. In the morning, the five realize with horror that they took refuge in Skull Cave itself, the perilous den of the Skullasaurus. Though very much afraid, the five all split up to search for Christopher Robin on their own; however, the Skullasaurus' roars and growls eventually herd Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore together, who, mistaking Pooh's monstrously distorted reflection in a huge crystal to be the Skullasaurus, flee without Pooh. The bear becomes stuck in a narrow crevasse in the cave's crystals, and his muffled cries make the other four believe he has been killed and eaten by the Skullasaurus. Seeing the entrance to the "Eye of the Skull", where Christopher Robin supposedly is, the remaining four decide to push on for Pooh's memory, and are able to prove their potential: Rabbit proves his intelligence by devising a plan to reach the top, Tigger proves his strength by bouncing up there unassisted, and Piglet proves his bravery by getting Rabbit and Eeyore a way up to the ledge. Pooh has been watching this the whole time, and excitedly frees himself, only to hit a rock wall and descend into a deep pit, with no way out. While in despair at his permanent imprisonment and feeling sorry for himself, Pooh deduces that Christopher Robin is still with him in his heart, and it is enough to get the bear out of his sadness. The others reach the Eye of the Skull, and indeed find Christopher Robin alive and well, but explain that Pooh was seemingly killed by the Skullasaurus. Upon hearing the creature's roars again, Christopher Robin explains that they are only the growls of Pooh's stomach (Pooh had never eaten any of his honey because he had intended on saving it for when he found Christopher Robin), and explains he had to go to school not Skull, and he would return in the afternoon. This makes Rabbit realize that Owl was only joking. Christopher Robin rescues Pooh from the deep pit using a huge honeypot, much to the bear's joy. The six exit Skull Cave, only to discover that from the outside, it is far less frightening than when they first arrived. Christopher Robin explains that since they were alone and afraid, it only appeared to be huge and menacing, and this proves true for all the obstacles they'd faced on their journey as they happily march home. That evening, Christopher Robin says he will return to school, but that they have no need to embark on another quest to find him since he will always return. Pooh declares that he will always be waiting for him, and the two happily watch the sunset, knowing they will always have each other in the sanctuary of the Hundred Acre Wood. The Tigger Movie At the start of the film, the narrator declares it to be another story about Winnie the Pooh until a frustrated Tigger interrupts. Having grown tired of every story revolving around Pooh, Tigger suggests that the new book should focus on him, to which the narrator obliges. When Pooh is first introduced, he is busy gathering enough honey to last the winter, until Tigger bursts in, asking to go bouncing. Unfortunately, Pooh was too busy. Later, Pooh helps Rabbit and his friends remove a boulder from Eeyore's home. Unfortunately, An attention-seeking Tigger arrives and ruins it. Rabbit reprimands Tigger on his bouncing, to which Pooh explains that they will never be able to have as much fun with Tigger because they're not tiggers themselves. Heartbroken, Tigger leaves, though the incident motivates Pooh to find Tigger a family of his own. In during which, Pooh becomes distracted with honey and sings the hardworking and furious bees a lullaby. They doze off, allowing Pooh to get his honey. Later, Owl gathers the friends to write a family letter to Tigger and Pooh suggests the quote "Eat well". Tigger believed it to be his true family so the friends disguise themselves as Tiggers. They are eventually revealed prompting a heartbroken Tigger to leave the woods. Roo goes to Pooh for help in worry, urging Pooh to ask Rabbit to lead an expedition. They find Tigger and—with the help of Christopher Robin—show that they are his family despite their differences. At the end of the movie, Tigger presents Pooh with "enough honey to last all winter! Or at least until next Thursday." in gratitude. Piglet's Big Movie During a plan to obtain honey from the bees, Piglet makes several attempts to join his friends eventually saving them from the bees after their plan failed. Pooh gives credit only to Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore unaware of Piglet's actions. Pooh and friends learn Piglet is missing and to them for unknown reasons. Pooh uses Piglet's scrapbook to track him down eventually realizing how big a hero Piglet truly is. Soon enough the book is accidentally dismantled by Rabbit and Tigger. The friends track most pages, but the cover and a few more pages are dangling over a log in a dangerous pose. Pooh, not caring about the danger, goes after it anyway and nearly falls to his death. At the last minute, he is rescued by Piglet. The group is safe and the throw an appreciation party for their heroic friend. Pooh's Heffalump Movie A mysterious intruder has entered the Hundred Acre Woods and Rabbit knows there's only one thing it could be a Heffalump. To protect the woods, Pooh and his pals gather all the furniture, tools and honey they can find. The expedition begins the next morning. Piglet uses jellybeans to remember the way home but is eaten by Pooh the minute they touch the ground. Pooh and Piglet are lost and separated from the group. While searching for Rabbit and Tigger, they spot what appears to be a Heffalump. They use the skills and training they learned to rope up the beast but the creature turns out to be Rabbit and Tigger. Fearing a Heffalump is following them they flee and return home. All is good until footprints are all over from a Heffalump. They all set up trap and Pooh uses honey as bait. Oblivious to Pooh and the gang, Lumpy, a baby Heffalump has become friends with Roo and they are looking for Pooh and his friends to properly meet. However, when they return, Pooh and the others misbelieve that the Heffalump has captured Roo, and make an attempt to trap him. He manages to escape, but after Roo lands in trouble, Lumpy's mother arrives and saves the young kangaroo. Realizing Heffalumps aren't savage beasts, things are set straight and the inhabitants of both the Hundred Acre Woods and Heffalumps Hallow become friends. Pooh, especially, warmed up to Lumpy after he learned he likes honey and is the first to realize that the "monster" they were all afraid of was just a mother looking for her baby. In the end, he narrates that though they were never able to catch a Heffalump, Lumpy "captured" all of them. In the sequel to Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Pooh and friends try to help Lumpy enjoy the fun of Halloween. Winnie the Pooh It is a regular morning in the Hundred Acre Woods and to Pooh seems like a great day until he finds himself out of honey. He goes out to find some in during which he runs from bees and screws up some of the text and eventually runs into a depressed Eeyore. Pooh's friend has yet again lost his tail and to learn what to do, Pooh and his friend go to Owl. The first thing to do is issue a reward for the finding of the tail, says the wise bird. The session is briefly interrupted when Pooh strongly believes Owl's caught a cold. Shortly after, Christopher Robin sets a contest for the finding of the tail. The winner gets a pot of honey. Pooh is then given the task to alert the woods that there is a very important thing to do. While he's out, Pooh runs into Tigger who attacks the balloon Pooh is holding. The balloon is attracted to the fur of Tigger which frightens him. Pooh claims the balloon wants to stay with Tigger who then suggests having him become a sidekick until he begins to worry about something wrong happening to him. Back at the contest, Pooh suggests a cuckoo clock. His victory is short-lived and Pooh's tail backfired. Frustrated, Pooh leaves while Piglet tries a balloon tail and Kanga tries a scarf tail. Meanwhile, Pooh is wandering off and runs into a sad Eeyore once again to learn that his scarf tail has unraveled. Eeyore walks away sadly and soon after Pooh finds a mysterious note on the door of Christopher Robin's house. Of course, Pooh could not read it himself and heads over to Owl's. Once there Owl has won the honeypot giving Eeyore a chalkboard that reads "Tael" as a tail. Pooh begins to speak about the note but becomes dumbstruck by the pot of honey. Owl notices the note and asks for further information. Pooh explains he is unable to read it but Owl claims he can. The note actually reads "Gone out, back soon." but Owl (not being able to read himself) claims the note is a distress call from Christopher Robin saying he's been kidnapped by a ferocious creature called the Backson. Pooh and his friends learn from Owl what the creature is. It's a monstrous beast that is responsible for all the horrible things in the woods. Rabbit advises a plan to capture the beast and the groups set off. The friends, led by Rabbit; gather all the things the Backson destroy and dig a huge pit to trap him in. Pooh and Piglet go off to set up a false picnic for the Backson which leads into the pit. Piglet pulls out an empty honey pot and specifically tells Pooh it's just baited for the Backson. While the plan is in motion, Pooh and Piglet go to a beehive to obtain some honey. Instead, Piglet gets stuck and after saving him they are chased by the bees. They run back into Rabbit, who removes the hive from Piglet and puts it on a nearby tree (the bees return to the hive after the others left) and convinces Pooh to think about Christopher Robin instead of honey. Soon after Pooh begins to hear nothing but honey and visualize everything as honey. The trees, bees, ground all resemble either honey or honeypots. Pooh is transferred into a world of honey complete with giant floating honeypots and a honey sea. Pooh explores his new tropical getaway and soon enough it becomes a paradise. He later awakens and instead of honey; is chowing down on mud. Pooh soon finds a honeypot sitting on the picnic blanket set up by Piglet and himself earlier. Pooh completely forgets the picnic is actually a trap after coming from his dream and goes after the empty pot sitting right in the middle of the blanket. Pooh ends up falling into the pit and trapped. Rabbit and the others advise a plan to rescue Pooh by using an anchor tied onto Eeyore to create a rope. Instead, they are all trapped inside. Piglet is the only one that is not trapped until Tigger accidentally causes both him and Piglet to fall in. Pooh uses the text to create a ladder and they are free. As soon as they get out, something begins to emerge from the bushes. It is only Christopher Robin who sets things right. Later on, Pooh visits Owl for the honeypot but instead finds that Owl was using Eeyore's tail for a pulley for the door and decides to return it to Eeyore. After Pooh reunites Eeyore with his tail instead of getting his beloved honey at Owl's house, Christopher was so proud of Pooh that he was rewarded a giant honey pot. Pooh and Christopher Robin then walk off as the day ends. Christopher Robin Pooh plays the central role in the live-action film wherein a now adult Christopher Robin lives in London with his wife and daughter. After reuniting during a particularly low point of Christopher's life, Pooh fears that his friend has lost his way. Back in the Hundred Acre Woods, Pooh bands together Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore to travel to London in order to save Christopher Robin. Jim Cummings is the only returning actor of the animated voice cast, reprising his role as Pooh (and Tigger). Physically, Pooh has aged significantly—he has lost some of the hues in his color and has notable wears and tears across his plush figure. Television appearances Welcome to Pooh Corner In Welcome to Pooh Corner, Pooh is portrayed by a live actor operating a puppet suit. His voice was done by Hal Smith, who also voiced Owl. Pooh has his own song he performs called "The Right Side", originally written for Mary Poppins. He also performed a duet with Piglet called "Please and Thank-You". The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh appears as one of the main characters in the series. Pooh is often shown dealing with various conflicts involving his friends. The ending of some episodes shows Pooh recounting the day's events to Christopher Robin. A few episodes show Pooh taking up the alter ego of "The Masked Bear," an old west style cowboy, with Eeyore as his "faithful steed". The series also shows that Pooh and the gang would often visit Christopher Robin at his home, where many adventures are found. The Book of Pooh In this series, Pooh is portrayed by a bunraku-style puppet, so that the show resembles a pop-up book. Since this show was aimed towards toddlers and preschoolers, Pooh's adventures are geared more towards educating the viewer. House of Mouse In the TV series House of Mouse, Pooh makes numerous non-speaking cameos, usually in the background. Pooh first appears in the intro, floating to his table via a red balloon. In the episode "The Three Caballeros", Mickey mentions "I see a bear of very little brain in the audience." After this line, there is a shot of Pooh sitting at his table. Knowing Mickey is referring to him, he smiles and waves to Mickey. Mickey responds that he was just kidding and offers Pooh a pot of honey on the house (to which the scene changes to Goofy on the roof looking for him). In Mickey's House of Villains, Pooh was trapped in the kitchen along with other Disney heroes when the Disney Villains took over the club. In the episode Donald Wants to Fly, Pooh was seen flying past the receptionist desk while holding onto a balloon, similar to Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. A dish named after the stuffed bear, named "Winnie the Stew", was mentioned in "Pete's House of Villains" by Daisy Duck. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", he was seen when the Pink Elephants were released into the club by Mrs. Potts. They stole his honey pot and began drinking out of it, and one held its foot on Pooh so he couldn't retrieve it. When Timothy scared the elephants away, Pooh got the honeypot back. In "Gone Goofy", Goofy gave Pooh a "pooh-per plater" to eat. But when he took a bite of it, Pooh grows enormous (somewhat like he did in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, "The Monster Frankenpooh") to which Goofy realizes he gave Pooh the wrong meal (it was supposed to be for Alice, who also experienced growing from eating certain foods) and brings it together table nearby. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", he is seen yelling at Goofy (along with Tigger and other characters) when he offers more stew. This is one of the only times he has generally expressed anger. Pooh is also seen sitting with Tigger, Piglet, Kanga, and Roo during the "The Ludwig Von Drake Song" in "Ask Von Drake". Pooh is also seen several times in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. My Friends Tigger and Pooh In the computer-animated series, Pooh and Tigger were part of a mystery-solving organization known as the Super Sleuths and were brought into the third dimension. In this series, Pooh and Tigger accompanied their new friend and possible owner Darby as they solved several problems throughout the Hundred Acre Woods. Whenever the solution to a problem would become overly difficult, Darby would result in Pooh's method of "Think, think, thinking". Trivia * Although Winnie the Pooh is indeed male, the bear that he is based off of: an american black bear named Winnie, was actually female. * On April 11, 2006, Pooh received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, being the 4th Disney character to receive one after Mickey Mouse, Snow White, and Donald Duck. * Pooh's original voice actor, the late Sterling Holloway, once said that Pooh was his favorite. * It is implied Christopher Robin received him on his first birthday, as, in The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure, and Christopher Robin, Christopher Robin asked if Pooh will stay in the Hundred Acre Wood, even when he's a hundred. Pooh asks "How old will I be?," and Christopher Robin answers, "Ninety-nine." * In House of Mouse, Pooh never had any lines, which is curious, as his voice actor Jim Cummings did multiple voices in the series. * He, Piglet, and Roo are the only animal characters of the franchise who wear clothes. In all three cases, a shirt but no pants. * The read-along story of his origin, The Original Story of Winnie the Pooh, only mentions Harry Coleburn buying the black bear to be named Winnie, and Christopher Robin renaming his teddy bear Edward using the name Pooh out of nowhere. It never mentions Winnie being orphaned by the hunter or the involvement of the swan Pooh. The ending only says, "that's another amazing story." * In the middle of 2017, the character is suddenly being banned in China by its government, due to being compared to Chinese president Xi Jinping by the use of internet memes. Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Heroes Category:Toys Category:Optimists Category:Detectives Category:Cartoon characters Category:Silly characters Category:Disney characters